In Person
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: What happens when two gamers meet in real life? Will they fall in love, but what if one's to stubborn to love? Well they will get a push from a certain cousin is what. 18xFem!27 AU, Non-Mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story, this time it is a 18fem!27. I love this couple so much so I decided to write one. Oh and Tsuna's hair is like the cover of this fanfic.**

**Yes I know its always Nana with Tsuna, but this time its Iemitsu.**

**Warnings: Cursing, female Tsuna, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the Xbox 360, or the games used in this fic.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Communication"_

**Gamer tag, messages, etc.**

* * *

A brown haired teen with slightly tamed, short, hair walked in to her home. She has on Nami-chuu's male uniform for various reasons. She took off her orange converse near the door.

"I'm home." She yelled only to be answered by silence. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_Dear Tuna-Fish,_

_I was called for a job and you know I can't take you with me so I left money in your room. All the other things are around the house I'm sorry for the note but I had no choice. I promise to come back as soon as I can. I will also call here and know to see how you are doing,_

_Love your Father._

After the brunet was done reading she sighed. _'Again, why does he have to leave when he just got here. He promised me some bonding time too.'_

She left to go to her room and took out her homework. She only lives with her dad, her mom she disappeared as soon as she gave birth to the brunet. Her dad did everything to try and find her but in the end it was useless. He took some time off to care for her like a mother will do.

And for that she was grateful. Her father is a Detective for every country in the world and a police officer for Namimori, when he has the time for it. How Iemitsu can handle those two jobs impresses Tsuna. She hurried with her homework so she can go grocery shopping for dinner.

When she was done she opened a drawer and took out the money her father left her.

"He left me to much again." She muttered to herself. She changed into a white shirt, orange shorts, that reached mid-thighs. When she was done she went to the bathroom and undid her hair so that it will fall down to her lower back. She knew she has beautiful hair, her father always complimented her about it, but she needed to hide her gender from the bullies at her school.

If they found out about her being a girl well she did not want to think about it. Tsuna knows how to fight, her dad taught her, but that means they will be hitting twice as hard. She did not want that to happen. She brushed her hair and then left, with the her orange converse.

_'Lets see what to buy, I already have milk, but I need eggs, I will also need that.'_ Tsuna kept thinking about the things she will need ignoring the hungry looks the men gave her. _'Onto the next isle.'_

She felt the men's presence following her, _'Hie, they're following me!'_ She did not show it but she was panicking in the inside. She quickly walked into the crowded area of the shop trying to get rid of them.

"Crap we lost her."

"What no way."

"Damn she was a fine piece on meat."

Tsuna sweat dropped at that. She went to the cashier and payed for the foods, ignoring the blush on the cashier's face. She left quickly knowing that the men found her. _'At this point I will need to fight them.'_

Someone from behind caught her arm, she turned and saw one of the guys.

"Hey there cutie, stop trying to run away." The man said. His friends caught up.

"He's right, we just want to have some fun." The second one said.

"Will you be willing to help us." The third one said as he crept closer.

Tsuna struggled but knew it was useless, "I guess I have no choice."

"Huh?"

"What did you say."

Tsuna dropped the grocery bag and kicked the man holding her wrist in the ribs hard enough for it to bruise.

"OOF!"

"HEY!"

The second man made a grab for her but she spinned on her left foot and her right foot made contact with the mans face knocking him out instantly. She watched him fall to the ground. The third man brought out a knife. Tsuna gritted her teeth. He charged at her in full speed.

"AHH!"

Tsuna used the mans speed and weight against him. She grabbed his wrist with the knife and through him over her shoulder, the knife though sliced her palm.

"Now you know not to mess with me." Tsuna said as she grabbed her bags and left them on the floor.

When she left a person in a black coat, white button up, black pants and shoes walked up to the groaning men on the floor.

"Herbivore." The person said as a red and yellow band around his armed glowed in the dark sky.

Tsuna entered her home, taking off her shoes, and went to put the food in there respectful place. She saw the phone glowing red, meaning she got a call while she was away. She went to it and listened to it.

_"Hey there my Tuna-Fish, its your dad. I hope you're doing a okay so far." _Tsuna smiled at hearing her dads voice. _"I just landed in America so I won't know when I will get the chance to call you back so call me when you get home from grocery shopping, knowing you, I have to go my ride is here. Bye Tuna-Fish."_

Tsuna looked at the clock, "It should be close to morning by now."

She dialed her dads number, the phone only rang twice before someone answered it.

"Hello."

_"Hi Tuna! How are you."_

Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine dad, how about you? Did you arrive safely?" She heard laughter from the other side of the phone.

_"Yea I'm fine and yes I did arrive here safely. And sorry for not telling you earlier."_

"It's ok, you're only doing your job."

They spent thirty minutes on the phone before Iemitsu had to leave for his job. She entered the kitchen and made a simple dinner before heading to her room.

She layed on her bed. "What to do now?" She rolled on her stomach and saw the game system. "I should play some games before dinner."

She turned on the Xbox 360 and inserted Left 4 Dead.

**TunaFish27 has logged on.**

**You have 3 friends online.**

Tsuna went to her friends list to see who and who was online. Skylark18, SmokingBomb59, and SwordsmanKing80. She barley started to play when a game invite was sent to her.

**SmockingBomb59 invites you to play Left 4 Dead.**

Tsuna pressed accept and she joined the party with the Skylark18 and SwordsmanKing80. Tsuna reached for her mic and put it on.

_"Hello 27." _Came from SmockingBomb59.

_"Haha, hi 27."_ It was from SwordsmanKing80.

_"Hn. 27."_ That was from Skylark18.

"Hello 59, 80 and 18."

_"Are we ready." -_59

"I am." Tsuna said.

_"Haha, so am I." _-80

_"I was born ready."_ -18

"Let's kill some zombies!" Tsuna said as they started to play.

_"Ah, 27, behind you." _Came 59's warning. Tsuna didn't have time to react she awaited the vibration from her controller but it never came. 18's character came into view.

_"Hn, you're luck I was around to save you."_ -18 said as he started to shot more zombies.

_"Are you ok, 27."_ 80 said as he grabbed a katana and sliced through the zombies.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for asking and 59 don't worry I really am fine." Tsuna said with a smile.

They all started to kill, Tsuna had a Shotgun, 18 had a Dual Pistol, and 59 was using a Pipe Bomb.

"GWARGHH!"

"Is that a Tank?" Tsuna said.

_"Yes, and here's another one, 27." _-59

_"Haha, one's over here too!" _-80

_"I have two."_ -18

"Shall we."

_"Yes." _Came the response from all three of them.

They managed to take down five Tank's before they were defeated, 18 took down another two making it seven before he to was taken down.

**DEFEATED**

Was shown on all four screens.

_"Well it was bound to happen, haha."_ -80

_"Tch, hate to admit it but sword freak is right."_ -59

_"Hn."_ -18

"Guess we shouldn't have done it on survival."

_"Yea- Oh hi dad. Ok got it."_ -80

The others waited patiently for their friend, or in 18's case a useless person. When he got back he responded with his usual laugh.

_"I have to go my dad told me to since it's 12 am over here."_ -80

_"Tch, me to I have school tomorrow."_ -59

_"Hn."_ -18

Tsuna turned to her clock and saw that it was indeed 12 am. "Yea me to I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

_"Bye."_ Came from all of them.

"Bye."

They all logged off.

**Skylark18 has left your party.**

**SmockingBomb59 has left your party.**

**SwordsmanKing80 has left your party. **

Appeared in her screen, she then logged off.

**TunaFish27 has logged** **off. **

Tsuna changed into her PJ's, simple orange tank top and a red shorts. She went to sleep.

Next Morning

Tsuna woke up at six, _'I guess a shower will do me good.'_ She thought. After her shower she made omelets for breakfast and left for school at 7:30. She was of course in the male uniform and had her hair tied so it would be short

On her way there a silver car stopped next to her, she looked to the side, the window rolled down.

"I heard you are on your own for now." The man said. He had silver white hair and icy blue eyes. The man was driving slow with his eyes on the road.

"Yea dad got a job in America."

"Hn. Typical. I'll stop by sometime after work to check on you."

_'I'll stop by to eat dinner, so cook your best.'_ Tsuna thought in her mind. "Ok."

"Hn. Got to go arrest people to death."

"Alright. Be careful Alaude." Tsuna called out to him.

"You too Tsuna." Alaude said as he left to his job.

Alaude was her dad's partner in the police station, so they know each other and get along well. Sometimes on Alaude's day off he spends it with her in the mall.

As she entered the school gates she noticed a new person leaning on the school gates. He had on a white shirt, a jacket over his shoulders, black pants, black shoes, a red and yellow arm bad with the words 'Disciplinary' on it.

_'A new student?'_ Tsuna thought but then stopped as he glared in her direction.

"Get going to class herbivore." He said.

Tsuna just blinked.

"But I eat meat, so that would make me a carnivore?" She responded, in a deeper voice.

This made the person mad, his glare hardened. "Prepare to get bitten to death."

Tsuna's eyes widen but before he could make a move the school's bell rang.

"Huh? Oh no I'm late for class." Tsuna said panicking a little. "I'll see you later."

"Hn." He watched her go. _'Wait til school's over herbivore.'_ He stayed in the entrance waiting for the tardy people.

Tsuna ran in the hall and stopped in front of the classroom. She turned and saw another student with silver hair, emerald green eyes, wearing the school's uniform.

_'He looks foreign.'_ She thought.

He turned to look at her and glared.

"What are you looking at bastard." He said.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched a little. _'What's up with everyone and their glares.'_

"Nothing." She opened the door and walked in.

"Sawada you're late. Explain." The teacher said.

"I woke up late."

"Well since it is your first time being late I will let it slide. Take your seat."

Tsuna nodded and walked to her seat.

"Alright class we have a new student today so please behave. You may come in Gokudera." The Homeroom Teacher said.

In walked the silver haired teen.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Gokudera Hayato, Italy."

"Thank you Gokudera you may have a seat anywhere for now." The teacher said.

Gokudera grunted and looked around, the only seat available was behind the brunet. Making his way over, ignoring the squeals from Fangirls, and sat down behind her.

Tsuna let out a breath and relaxed as she noticed that he will not hurt her. The class dragged on until the bell rang for lunch, dismissing the students. Tsuna grabbed her bento and left the classroom. She walked up the stairs until she saw another door that led to the place she wanted to eat at.

Tsuna opened the doors and relaxed as the cold winter air hit her face. She breathed in the air.

"Finally some peace." She said to herself. _'I lucky enough that none of my bullies saw me.'_

The door to the roof was slammed open.

_'Spoke to early.'_

"Well, well, look what we have here." The first guy said.

"Looks like it's Dame-Tsuna." The second one said.

Brown eyes turned and was met with two of his bullies. _'Just Two?'_

"We can have some fun now that we're here by ourselves." The first guy said.

They both charged at her, brown eyes widen in panic.

She dodged the punches, kicks, one bye one.

"What the hell!"

"She's dodging them like a fucking natural."

She was so caught up that she did not notice a third guy come in and punch her in the stomach.

"GAH!"

Tsuna was thrown to the far end gate of the school.

"O-Ow."

She held her stomach.

"Tch, look what we have here." A new voice said from the door.

Tsuna and the other three turned to look at the person. Brown eyes widen as they met with green.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"We have another guest."

"A friend of Dame-Tsuna."

"Ha! Please don't make me laugh who would ever be friends with him."

"Leave if you still want to live, brat."

"Brat." Gokudera said.

"Yes, brat."

This ticked off the Gokudera. "I'll show you who the real brats are."

Tsuna watched in amazement as Gokudera beat the guys in less than a minute.

"W-Wow." Was all Tsuna could say.

"They were nothing." Gokudera said as he walked away, Tsuna decided to follow him. "Why are you following me."

Tsuna stopped before she crashes into him. "U-Um... w-well..."

"Spit it out already." Gokudera said, impatiently.

"HIE! THANK YOU FOR EARLIER!" Tsuna said as she bowed down in front of him before running past him to class, lunch forgotten.

Time Skip: After School

Tsuna stretched as the final bell rang, _'Finally~'_

She packed up and left the school building only to face the male from this morning.

"Herbivore," The male said as he took out his tounfa's, "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna shivered as she saw the glare on his face, if looks could kill Tsuna will be buried 6 feet down. The black haired teen moved forward, the other students moved away in fear of getting bitten to death.

Just before the tounfa could make contact with Tsuna a hand grabbed the black haired's wrist.

"Stop now Kyoya." A deep voice said.

Kyoya froze but then snarled as he swung his other tounfa to the person, only to have it caught.

"Carnivore." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya," Alaude acknowledge, he gave a look to those who were left. The students caught the look and ran. "I don't mind if you discipline kids, but you will not hurt Tsuna." The hold on his wrist tighten a bit.

Kyoya winced but did not show pain, he turned and looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. "Why protect this herbivore."

"That is my reason." Alaude said as he let go of the wrist. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I forgot to tell you my cousin was moving here from Italy."

"Oh! It's alright Alaude." Tsuna said. _'I was almost Bitten to Death by Alaude's cousin.'_

"Hn. Now that that is out of the way, shall I drive you home?" Alaude said.

This shocked Kyoya.

"Um, are you sure?" Tsuna said, "Would it be to much trouble, I mean your on patrol right."

"It doesn't matter, I'm my own boss."

"Fine."

"Kyoya are you coming with us."

"Hn." Kyoya said as he turned and walked to Namimori.

Alaude sighed, he caught up in a couple of seconds and gave him a slip. "Come to this address when you're done doing whatever your doing.

Kyoya didn't answer but pocketed the slip.

"Shall we get going, Tsuna." Alaude said walking to his car parked on the side of the school. When they got there Alaude opened the door for Tsuna.

"Ah, thanks Alaude." Tsuna said with a smile.

"No problem."

Hibari saw this from the Reception room, narrowing his eyes at the action from his cousin. "What do you plan on doing Carnivore."

When they got to the brunet's house, Alaude parked the car in front of the house, they entered it.

"What will you like for dinner, Alaude?" Tsuna said.

"Whatever's fine. But for now I need to head back. I'll be here at 5:30, in the meanwhile do your homework." Alaude said.

"Ok."

When he left Tsuna did what she was told, finishing her homework and changing into feminine clothes. A light brown shirt that shows off some of the shoulders, and black shorts that reached her mid-thighs.

"What to do, what to do." Tsuna said in a thinking manner. She let her hair down, not bothering with it for now.

"Well I can play for a bit." She looked to the clock and found it a five minutes past 5. "I should start on dinner."

Tsuna then tied her hair up then she took out pans and the ingredients for some pasta. When the pasta was cooking in boiling water the door bell rang.

"Are? Its not time for Alaude to be here yet?" Tsuna said as she cleaned her hands on the orange apron she was wearing. She answered the door only to find a surprise.

"K-Kyoya?"

Said man looked up and froze, steel-grey eyes widen in shock.

"H-Herbivore."

* * *

**That's all for now, please leave me a review to see if I made a mistake or error. Or if the characters or OOC. Just a review, it wouldn't hurt will it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favorites and those who just read. Now to answer some of the questions~**

Silent-melody2419: **The reason Hibari is with Tsuna and co. is because Tsuna was the first to beat him in the video game, and well Hibari is waiting for a chance to get revenge, and he sort of respect her for beating him. As for the rest of the First Generation, you'll have to wait and see, and maybe Giotto will appear as the older brother figure(wink wink, hint hint). Yes love triangles are complicated, that is why I never will write one, at least for now. No you are not being strange, don't worry, and yes Alaude does care for Hibari because he was the one who basically raised Hibari in Italy but then had to move to Namimori for the Job. He left Kyoya but stayed in contact with him. It will all be explained in due time. No you are not offending me in fact you are helping me with my writing by telling me my mistakes. This is an AU story, sorry I forgot to put it in the summary. Yes some characters are OOC but that's because this is my second story, I am trying to do their personalities but it will take some time, give me a while and I shall have them act like their canon. And I will try to make Alaude cool and silent, as for the details it will be all explained in this chapter with Hibari. Thanks for the suggestion it helps a lot, no you are not being harsh don't worry. **

micar:** Nana will not appear until future chapters, this is for a reason that Iemitsu does not know. No there will be no Mafia here, just a normal fic. To many mafia fics out there, want to do a normal one. Yes the Hibari Kyoya stutter XD**

**I hope I answered all you questions.**

**Warning: Cursing, fem!27, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the Xbox 360 or any of the games mentioned in Fic.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Communication"_

**Gamer tag, messages, etc.**

**That is enough of my ****Author's Note, time to begin the chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna stared in shock. _'What is he doing here. Wait a minute...'_

Tsuna remembered about the note Alaude gave Kyoya earlier this day.

_'Damn you Alaude.'_ Tsuna thought as her eyebrow twitched.

"Herbivore..." Hibari said narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, I know I'm really a girl but I disguise myself as a male for reason." Tsuna said. "Why don't you come in, dinner is almost done." Tsuna said as she opened the door wider to let him in, and to avoid anything else.

Hibari just 'hn-ed' and walked inside, his eyebrow twitched when he noticed that he has to take off his shoes in the house. He looked around and found a rug on the wooden floor and a small wooden furniture on his right. When that was done he walked further inside and took the time to look around the house.

The house is a two-story house, it has stairs leading to the second floor. A hallway leading to the bathroom, two other doors one for the living room and the second other for the kitchen. Hibari walked to the living room and looked around.

From the door he saw a small wooden cabinet with picture frames on it, a calender hanging on the wall, glass sliding doors that lead to the front yard, he guessed, with green curtains pulled to either side of the doors. A TV next to the sliding doors on the left corner, a window next to the TV, also with green curtains, and a low wooden table in the middle of the room. There was also a rug big enough to four people so they wouldn't have to sit on the wooden floor.

The rug is a cream color with a layer of red surrounding it. The walls are painted white, there was another green curtain that separates the living room and the kitchen but it was drawn to reveal the brunette making dinner. In the kitchen there was another table big enough to fit six people, with six wooden chairs.

_'Hn, this place feels homey,'_ Hibari thought as he took a seat on one of the chairs. _'How long has it been since I have felt this feeling.'_

Tsuna started to pull out three plates for her, Hibari and Alaude. When she was done serving the food she decided to make some tea.

"Um, Hibari," Tsuna said as she turned around to face the perfect. He looked up. "What would you like to drink. I have tea."

Hibari seemed to be thinking before he answered. "Green tea."

"Alright." Tsuna said as she turned back around to make green tea. _'Thank god Alaude's favorite is also green tea.'_

The door to the house opened and closed gently, they heard shuffling, Tsuna guessed Alaude was taking off his shoes. She sighed as she remembered the time she told him to take off his shoes, it was not easy that's all she can say. The sound of a chair being pulled got the brunette's attention. She turned and saw Alaude sitting across from his cousin. She sweat dropped when she noticed the intense gazes they were giving each other.

"U-Um dinner is served?" Tsuna said in an uneasy voice. She brought two plates, one for Hibari and the other for Alaude. Then she brought the tea for them and finally her own food.

"Thanks for the meal."

When they were done eating Tsuna was stuck with the dishes. _'Just cause I'm a girl, sexist men.'_

Tsuna heard the TV in the living room being turned on. She decided not to say anything knowing it was better to stay quiet then to question Alaude.

_"This just in the worlds famous Detective has finally solved the mystery here in America."_

This made the brunette freeze, she dropped everything she was doing and ran to the living room, slipping and almost falling face first, she saw her father laughing and saying something about finally having time to spend with his Tuna-Fish.

"Hn. It's about time he was done." Alaude said as he sipped his tea.

"..." Hibari ignored everything and sipped his drink.

"I'm so happy, maybe I should make him his favorite breakfast for when he gets back." Tsuna said as she quickly finished what she was doing. "Or maybe I should make him a feast!"

Alaude snorted. Tsuna took that as a his way of saying _'You better call me or else.'_

Tsuna sighed. "Hai, hai. Are you planing on staying the night or are you going to back to your office?"

Alaude got up and went to the second floor.

"I'm guessing that you are staying for the food tomorrow." Tsuna said, she then turned to look at the perfect. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Hn."

'_Being around Alaude helps me a lot.'_ Tsuna thought. "Alright let me show you the way to the guest room."

"Good night." Tsuna told Hibari who just closed the door. She then knocked on Alaude's door, "Good night Alaude." She heard some shuffling but knew that was his own way of saying Good night. She walked back to her room and closed the door.

_'Should I play for a bit or go to sleep?'_ Tsuna thought, she turned to look at the clock. It red in bright red numbers 9:50. _'Maybe I should turn in for the night. I have to wake up early tomorrow.'_ Tsuna changed into a white tank top and blue mid-thigh shorts that had the number 27 on the right side of the short. She got in bed and closed her eyes.

_**The Next**_** _Day~_**

Tsuna got up at four thirty in the morning. Took a shower and started to prepare food for her father. Their were footsteps coming from the stairs.

_'It looks like they are both awake.'_ She thought to herself. She turned to make some coffee for Alaude and some Tea for Hibari. They both sat down like they owned the house. Tsuna just ignored them and quickly finished the drinks and passed it to them.

Alaude gave her a nod while the perfect just drank the Tea.

Before she could tell him something the front door opened and three pair of footsteps entered the house.

_'Wait a minute three?' _Tsuna thought.

"TUNA-FISH I'M HOME~"The voice of her father said. Hibari twitched and was about to do something about it when Alaude gave him a knowing look making him sit still.

Tsuna stopped cooking and was about to run towards him when she noticed he has two small children with him.

"Hey Alaude, and what I presume Alaude's cousin. My little Tuna how much I missed seeing your face." Iemitsu said.

"Uh, yea, dad who are the kids?" Tsuna questioned, tilting her head to the side. Making her father almost drop the kids, but he gave them to the person sitting close to him, which happened to be Hibari, and ran to Tsuna.

"Oh my god! That face is too adorable for you to show in front of other people."

Hibari stared at his arms that are full with two brats, he was tempted to bite them to death until they woke up but he didn't get the chance as the brunette took them from him.

"Sorry." She told him. "Now dad please answer my question."

"Oh I found them in America. They were the ones who were kidnapped. They will be staying here with us until someone from their family pops up." Iemitsu said. "They have been kidnapped at the age of three, and at the age of five or was it six? Anyways its been two years since they last saw their parents."

"Oh." Tsuna said. She looked down at them and smiled gently at the duo. "Then shall I fill in for them."

"Oh shoot I forgot their's another one inside my car." Iemitsu said as he ran out the door to get the other one.

"I'll go put them in my bed, Alaude can you tell dad to put the third one in my room." Tsuna said as she turned and walked away not waiting for an answer.

When Iemitsu did what his daughter told him to do they began to eat. Hibari was tempted to bring out his tonfa's if it wasn't for Alaude taking them away from him in the middle of the night. By the time it reached six everyone left to go do what they were to do.

Alaude headed back to work, telling Iemitsu to take today off but to come back tomorrow if he did not get a call. Hibari went to Nami-chuu, after getting his tonfa's back. He tried to bite Alaude but failed as Alaude dodged all his attacks. The perfect got irritated and left.

Iemitsu fell asleep as soon as the guest left making Tsuna get a blanket for him so he would not get cold. She then left to go meet the other kid. Tsuna carefully opened the door and almost squealed as she saw the sight.

There on the bed was two kids who are five years old and another one who looked like he was seven or eight. She took notice of their looks, the first one has black super curly hair, with two hash tags on either side of his cheeks, a cow suit and two yellow horns. The second one has an egg shape head with a black braid on top of it, the clothes were chinese, and the last kid has light brown hair, a green jacket with a white button up shirt under and blue jeans.

Tsuna grabbed her blanket and covered them just like she did with her dad. She checked the time, 6:50.

_'I still have time to play video games.'_ Tsuna thought, she turned on her game console but put the volume low enough so it won't wake up the kids.

**TunaFish27 has logged on.**

**You have no friends online.**

Tsuna sighed, of course she wouldn't it's close to seven. She decided to play Left For Dead 2 with random players.

"Noobs." Was all she could say as they all decided to leave her by herself. And of course she was the only survivor.

**Pineapple69 has logged in.**

**Pineapple96 has logged in.**

Tsuna laughed at the gamer tag, oh how much she wished she could tease them in person. She checked the clock and found out she has some time to spare, a quick round would do.

**Pineapple69 invites you to play Left For Dead 2.**

Tsuna opened the message and joined their game and party, leaving the match she was in. She grabbed her mic and plugged it in, then placed it over her head.

_"Kufufu, its been a while Tuna."_

_"Hello."_

Tsuna smiled as she heard the timid girl.

"Yea it has, 69 and 96. What have you guys been up to." Tsuna said as she picked the game and waited for the fourth person to join them.

_"Nothing much, you know the usual. Terrorizing the kids and stuff."_

Tsuna laughed at that. She also heard 96 laugh.

"Well I'm fine with it just as long as you don't traumatize them." Tsuna said.

_"Kufufu, it's a little to late for that Tuna."_ Responded 69.

"I can only play one round before I'm off to school." Tsuna said.

_"That's fine."_

They began the survival. 69 grabbed a chain saw while 96 took an ax. Tsuna went with a hammer. They were all fine until the tanks appeared. Tsuna switched weapons and took a shotgun, 69 an 96 kept their weapons.

_"Behind you, 27."_ -96

Tsuna's character turned around and shot the zombie before it can hurt her. "Thank you, 96."

_"Hai."_ -96

_"I'm glad you have each others back but, sadly I died with the brat."_ -69.

By brat he meant the fourth person that was playing with them.

_"It looks like it's only you two." _-69

Tsuna and 96 worked together in the round, but they died because they ran out of health kits.

"Damn and we were close to the safe room." Tsuna said through her mic.

_"Kufufu, looks like this is it. We also have to go to school, Tuna." _-69

_"See you next time, 27." _-96

"Yea, maybe we can all log in and play a four on four with the others." Tsuna said. She heard a 'yea' from 69. "Good bye."

_"Good bye." _-96

_"Bye Tuna." -_69

**Pineapple69 has left your party.**

**Pineapple96 has left your party.**

**You can not connect to Xbox live party. **

Tsuna just turned off the console and left for school, without leaving a note for her dad.

Tsuna walked to school, in the male uniform of course, and ignored the people around her. She stepped through the gates and saw another man in the same outfit as Hibari, except his hair was in a weird style. Tsuna nodded to him, surprising him, then continued on with to her classroom.

She noticed that the Italian from yesterday was already in his seat reading about UMA's and such. She sat down and layed her head in the desk waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oh no its the Disciplinary." Some students said while others ran the other direction.

"Who did something."

"Run for your lives."

Tsuna sat up and looked in the direction where the students were talking.

"Don't run in the hallways or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna sweat dropped at hearing the catch phrase. _'It sounds just like Alaude.'_

The door to the class room opened and in walked in Hibari with the man from earlier.

"Oh Good morning Hibari." Tsuna said casually, ignoring the gasps and horror look on the students face.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna noticed that he had a bag with him.

_'Oh god please do not tell me it is what I think it is.'_ Tsuna thought.

Hibari put the bag on Tsuna's desk and turned to look at the other male. Gokudera stopped reading his book and turned his attention to the show in front of him.

"Tetsuya make sure the herbivore changes into those clothes." Hibari said as he walked away from them. "Stop crowding around or I will bite you to death."

Everyone in the room immediately took a seat in their respected chairs.

"YES SIR."

"Hn."

When the closet was clear Tetsuya turned to look at the brunette.

"Do I have to." Tsuna said giving the male a sad puppy face. The male tensed before answering.

"Yes you do, orders are orders Sawada."

"Damn." Tsuna said as she pouted but did what she was told to do.

She walked to the bathroom but suddenly stopped.

"Do I have to enter the male's room or the female's room?" She said looking at the male.

Tetsuya looked thoughtful, "The female's."

"Okay."

Tsuna took off her male uniform and changed into the women uniform. She first out on the long white button up shirt, then the skirt, she tucked in the white shirt into the skirt, she grabbed the bow and made a face. She tied it around her neck then grabbed the vest and put it on.

Tsuna squirmed around the outfit, the skirt stopped in mid-thigh, she was forced to take the bindings off but blushed as she realized that Hibari put a bra inside the bag, thank god she had female underwear or else she will not be able to face the perfect.

_'Well there is no more reason to hide my hair.'_ Tsuna thought as she took her hair out of the its disguise, "Ah so much better."

She left the bathroom giving Tetsuya the male uniform.

"Let's go back to your class, Sawada." Tetsuya said

"You don't have to walk me." Tsuna said.

"Its my duty."

Tsuna said nothing. Only when she got to the door did she feel nervous. _'I don't want to go in.' _

"Don't worry everything will be alright. I'll enter with you." Said the Vice president.

"O-Okay."

Tetsuya opened the door.

"I am sorry for interrupting," Tetsuya said, Tsuna hid behind him paling. "Please do not mark Sawada tardy or absent. She was with me."

"'She'?" The teacher said in confusion. "Excuse me but Sawada is a male."

"No Sawada is a female." Tetsuya moved out of the way and dragged the brunette inside the classroom. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

Tetsuya left her in front of all the shocked students and teacher.

Tsuna quickly ran to her seat and blushed as some of the boys, and bullies, kept staring. Gokudera was shocked but shock out of it.

"A-Anyways, Sawada we have a n-new student please be nice t-to her." The teacher said.

Tsuna looked up surprised, she searched for the student and found out that she sat next to her.

_'Why are the new students sitting next to me all of a sudden.'_ Tsuna thought.

She examined her from the corner of her eye. Purple hair up in a pineapple, making her think of her Xbox Live friends, a purple eye while the right was in an eye patch and of course the female's school uniform.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said offering her a hand.

The girl jumped in surprised, not thinking anyone will talk to her because of the eye patch.

She gently but her lip before deciding. "M-My n-name i-is C-Chrome D-Dokuro." Chrome said as she gently shook Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna smiled, making Chrome blush but give a small smile in return.

The bell for lunch rang and Tsuna got up, she looked to her right.

"Would you like to eat lunch together with me Chrome."

Chrome looked up with her purple eye.

"U-Um..." She looked uneasy.

"Oh you don't have to if you don't want to."

"N-No, I-I would love t-to." She said getting her own lunch out. Tsuna walked with her to the roof while chit chatting.

"So, where are you from, Chrome?"

"I-Italy."

_'Why is every exchange student from Italy'_ Tsuna thought.

"Oh."

They sat down when they reached the roof. They began eating when a knowing laugh sounded from the door.

"Kufufufu, so this is where you were at my dear Chrome."

Tsuna froze. _'Don't tell me...'_

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Two more characters were introduced in this chapter, and two more to go~**

**Please tell me how I did. If there is any mistakes please tell me so I can go back and fix them. It will help me increase my writing ability.**

**If you are confused about something please let me know and I will try to answer you as soon as possible.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I thank **hitomi65 **for being the only who reviewed this chapter. Also thanks for all those who read, follow and favorited the story you guys are awesome!**

**Warnings" Fem!27, cursing, and more**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Nor do I own any games, if, mentioned in this fic.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Communication"_

**Gamer tag, messages, etc.**

**I think that is enough for my Author's note. **hitomi65 **this chapter is for you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna looked up and saw a blue haired teen. The teen had his hair up into a pineapple, his left eye is a blue color while the right is a red color. He had on the male uniform. Tsuna knew that Chrome and this person are related or something, what gave it away, the pineapple hair style.

"Oya? Who's this?" The person said as he sat down next to Chrome. He took some of her lunch while sitting next to her.

"A-Ano t-this is T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada." Chrome said, blushing slightly. "T-Tsuna this is Mukuro R-Rokudo."

"Hello its nice to meet you Rokudo." Tsuna said, smiling at him.

"Kufufu, the pleasure is all mine Sawada." Mukuro said. "Call me Mukuro. Any friend of Chrome's is mine."

"Then call me Tsuna." The brunette said, taking a bite of her homemade lunch. They continued to eat when the door to the roof slammed open.

"Damn girls." Muttered a silver-haired teen. He looked up and scowled at them. "What the hell are you doing here."

"We can ask you the same thing." Tsuna said as she took another bite.

"I asked you first." Gokudera said.

"And we were here first." Tsuna replied. Mukuro and Chrome decided it was best to stay quiet and enjoy the show.

Gokudera was getting mad real fast.

"Why don't you just sit down, it will help you lose that temper of yours." Chrome said, in a slight whisper but the silverette heard her anyways.

Gokudera scowled but listened non the less. He did not want to anger Mukuro.

"By the way what the hell are you doing here, Mukuro." Gokudera said, he sat down next to Tsuna.

"What don't I have the right to move to where ever I feel like it." Mukuro said. He opened his mouth and let Chrome feed him.

"Tch, but why here where I moved." Gokudera said.

Mukuro shrugged.

"You guys know each other?" Tsuna said raising her eyebrow.

"Sadly, we do. We both met in Italy." Mukuro said.

"And here I thought I got rid of the Pineapple freaks." Gokudera mumbled.

Mukuro twitched when he heard him. "What did you call me octopus head." Mukuro said as he grabbed something from his bag. Tsuna's eyes widen when she saw him piece together a trident.

"Octopus head." Gokudera said as he brought out his dynamite's. "Let me see if I can made a fruit salad today, starting off with Pineapples."

Gokudera threw his dynamites only to have Mukuro deflect them away.

**In The Disciplinary Room **

Hibari looked up when he heard explosions coming from the roof top. Steel grey eyes narrowed when he saw the students up there.

"No one is allowed on the roof during lunch and no one but me are allowed to have weapons." Hibari said as he grabbed his black jacket and left the room.

**Tsuna and The Others **

Tsuna's eye twitched as the commotion kept going. Chrome just sat there not doing anything, she noticed Tsuna and thought is was best to explain.

"Tsuna, they always do this. Even back home." Chrome said.

The brunette looked at Chrome with a worried expression. "But won't they get hurt or something?"

"No, they always do this so don't worry."

Tsuna nodded but looked over at them, worry still written on her face.

A murderous aura surrounded the whole roof making the fighting stop and the girls freeze. The door was slammed opened once more.

_'How many more times are they going to abuse that poor door.'_ Tsuna thought to herself.

"What do you think you are doing." Hibari said looking at the boys, ignoring the girls. He brought out his tonfa's. "I'll bite you to death."

"Oya? A three-way battle." Mukuro said as he turned so he can fight both of them. "This is going to be fun."

"Tch. Don't get in my way." Gokudera said as he did the same thing as Mukuro.

Hibari smirked and went for the kill. Chrome and Tsuna looked on in horror as they all attack at once. The fight itself was like a blur.

"Hahaha, that looks like fun." A voice said from the door. "Can I join?"

The two girls turned and saw the school's baseball star. He has short spiky black hair, warm brown eyes and is wearing the school's uniform.

_'At least he didn't slam the door, unlike the others.'_ Tsuna thought.

The teen turned his attention to the two girls and smiled. Tsuna narrowed her eyes, the smile did not reach his eyes.

Every single minute a piece of either the fence or the concrete will land near them, or hit them. One hit Tsuna square on the head making her bleed.

_'Let it pass.'_ Tsuna thought, her fist turning white from the pressure. She checked and made sure that Chrome or the teen were not hurt, seeing as they were ok she went back to eating.

That was until a dynamite flew passed her and landed next to Chrome and the black-haired teen.

"Huh? What's this." He said while picking up the dynamite.

Brown and Purple eyes widen in fear and horror, Tsuna reacted quick.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Tsuna yelled, she grabbed the stick and ran to the side of the roof and threw it just in time. It exploded in mid-air throwing Tsuna to the ground causing her more injuries.

"Tsuna!"

"Oi!"

Chrome and the teen went to her side asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said as she held her head that was in pain, the wound on her forehead started to bleed even more. She looked up and noticed that the boys were still fighting. This angered the brunette. _'Did they not know that could have killed us?' _

Tsuna got up, she was _pissed _off right now. "Yamamoto take care of Chrome for now."

"Haha, ok." Yamamoto said. He grabbed the girl by her arm and took her to a decent distance away from the fight and put her behind him.

Tsuna on the other hand made her way to the three who did not either notice her or ignored her, she wiped off the blood before pouncing. She jumped in making Chrome gasp and Yamamoto's brown eyes widen.

She grabbed the tonfa in her left hand and the trident in her right, she put her left foot on Gokudera's chest all at once, then she twisted as soon as she grabbed the weapons. Tsuna then kicked Gokudera away from her and threw Mukuro and Hibari off-balance. Hibari was thrown to the right and Mukuro to the left, they both landed on their backs staring at the bright blue sky while Gokudera was thrown back into the fence. He got a nice view of Tsuna from the position he was in, blushing a little.

_'What the hell happened?'_ All three thought. They got up and was met with a pissed off brunette.

"Next time watch where you throw your dynamites," She said while glaring at Gokudera who flinched. "And fight somewhere else where no one will get hurt." She said glaring at the perfect and pineapple.

Tsuna just glared at the three before grabbing her unfinished food and left with both Yamamoto and Chrome. Before they left Chrome gave a disappointed look to Mukuro who looked like someone shot him in the heart after seeing the look.

_'Chrome just... she just gave me the look...'_ Mukuro thought as he watched her leave.

"No wait a minute my dear Chrome!" Mukuro said as he rushed after her, putting his trident away and leaving the bomber and perfect by themselves.

"The hell?" Gokudera said as he got up with a foot print on his chest. Hibari just looked at the door, smirking.

_'So she can fight.'_ Was all the perfect thought and he to left.

Gokudera got up to leave to, growling at the dirt on his uniform, with a light blush.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Bye Chrome see you tomorrow." Tsuna said as she packed all her notes and pencil into her backpack. She had a band-aid on her forehead and others where she was hurt from the fight at lunch.

Chrome nodded at her then left when Mukuro stopped by for her, still asking for forgiveness.

_'Lucky, she even has someone walking home with her.' _Tsuna thought to herself. She walked out the classroom and into the hallway, ignoring the noises from the people still in school.

"Hey Sawada!" Someone said from behind her.

She turned to see who called her only to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Tsuna said unsure of what to do. "How can I help you Yamamoto."

"Well I was thinking if we can walk home together?" Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"Uh... sure." Tsuna said. She began walking to her home with Yamamoto following. She noticed the baseball star fidgeting and decided to ask. "What do you want to talk about, Yamamoto."

Said teen looked surprised at the sudden question. "O-Oh um, I wanted to say that if we-"

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to see a white-haired male with a bandage on his nose running towards them. Tsuna was barley moved out-of-the-way of being crushed by him.

He ran by them not taking notice of who he was about to crush.

"That was close." Yamamoto said as he held Tsuna in his arms.

"Yea no kidding." Tsuna said, not noticing the position she is in, that was until they felt a dark aura.

"Are you crowding together in my presence." A voice said. "I'll bite you to death."

They both turned to see the perfect with his weapons out in each hand. Yamamoto quickly lets the brunette go, who just noticed she was being held.

"N-No." Tsuna said looking down with a light blush.

"H-Hahaha?" Yamamoto was unsure of what to do.

"I-I, W-We have to go." Tsuna said as she left with Yamamoto following.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, not liking the scene one bit.

"Takeshi Yamamoto." Hibari said as he saw the teen shiver.

Yamamoto looked behind him and saw Hibari glaring at him, he wondered why. Tsuna on the other hand was oblivious to what was happening and continued walking as if nothing was wrong.

"So Yamamoto what was it you wanted to talk about." Tsuna said.

"Oh, I was wondering if we can be friends." Yamamoto said in a nervous tone. As if afraid of being rejected by the girl.

"Sure." Tsuna said. "We can be friends. Call me Tsuna, Sawada makes me sound old."

"Hahaha, ok." Yamamoto said, smiling a true smile at her which was returned with a small one.

They walked all the way to the brunette's house, with her asking if he wants to come in to which he agreed. She was thankful that her bangs covered her injury or else her dad will go ballistic on random people.

"Dad, I'm home." Tsuna said as she took off her shoes, the baseball star following suit and leaving their bags by the entrance. The two walked into the living room. "Dad I brought a friend over."

That did the trick. On the second floor they heard a _THUMP _and footsteps running down to their location.

"Who is it my Tuna-Fish." Her dads voice said from the stairs, thinking it was a girl. When he got there he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Who are you and what do you want with my Tuna-Fish. Just to let you know I'm not sharing her." Iemitsu said as he took the brunette in his arms.

Yamamoto blinked but then blushed as he got the message while Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Are they awake?" Tsuna said getting out of her father hold.

"Yea why don't you go and meet them while I will have a manly conversation with... What's his name guy." Iemitsu said crossing his arms and narrowing his blue eyes at the black-haired teen.

"This is Takeshi Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Yamamoto and I will talk. Come Yamamoto let's head into kitchen, what do you want to drink." Iemitsu said as he put an arm around the teens broad shoulders.

"Water will be fine Mr. Sawada." Yamamoto said oblivious to what was about to happen.

The brunette rolled her eyes at that and walked to her room where she could hear the kids playing. She knocked even though it was weird since it was her room to begin with.

She opened the door and saw the three of them playing a board game on the floor. They froze when they heard the door open thinking that they will be punished. The three of them got up and bowed their heads.

"We're sorry." They said together surprising the brunette.

_'They weren't allowed to play where ever they were at.'_ Tsuna thought, narrowing her brown eyes. _'Damn them.'_

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind if you play the game." Tsuna said as she smiled warmly at them. "Why don't we all go down now to get some snacks. I can make something simple."

The three looked up at her in shock. Weren't they going to be punished because they broke the rules?

"W-We aren't being punished?" The child with curly black hair said, green eyes watering.

"No why would I punish you?" Tsuna said then smiled. "In this house no one will punish you, you are now living here so it's also your house. From now on call me Tsuna-nee."

"T-Tsuna-nee..." The small girl said.

"Hai, what are your names." Tsuna said.

"Lambo!" The kid with the cow print said.

"I-pin." The chinese girl said.

"F-Fuuta." The oldest of the group said.

"Alright Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, let's go eat some snacks." Tsuna said. She decided to say the sentence she wanted to say since this morning. Smiling brightly she said, "Welcome to the family Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin."

Said kids began crying and ran to the brunette and hugged her afraid that this was all a dream and they will wake up in the dark place. She was so engrossed with the moment she forgot one simple thing.

She forgot about Yamamoto and her dad talking down stairs.

* * *

**Yes it is shorter than the other chapters but that's because I have test coming up for all my classes. I am sorry but the next one will make up for it, promise. Thanks for reading.**

**Please review and feel free to point out any errors I made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been over three weeks, sorry I was caught up in homework and projects. Another thing is that I joined the soccer team so I probably won't be able to update every once a week so I apologize for that.**

**Onto the chapter.**

* * *

As Tsuna was walking down the stairs, with both I-pin and Lambo in her arms, Fuuta holding onto her waist, the doorbell rang.

"Are? Who could that be?" Tsuna said as she went to answer the door, surprised written on her face.

There standing in all his glory was Alaude, he has on his usual blank face but Tsuna could tell something bad happened.

"Alaude? What happened?" She said as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Talk." Alaude said as he took off his shoes and looked down at Tsuna.

"Oh, father is in the kitchen with a friend of mine. Let's go." Tsuna said with a smile, the kids were freaking out. Fuuta hugged Tsuna's waist a little tighter, scared because the man was scary. Tsuna seemed to notice and smiled. "It's okay guys he won't hurt you so long as you don't annoy him."

"O-Okay..." The kids said at the same time.

"Dad Alaude's here to talk to you-" She stopped talking when she saw her dad giving Yamamoto a serious look, the atmosphere was tense.

"Oh! My little Tuna-Fish." Her dad's expression did a 180. "We were just talking about stuff, you know."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, already knowing what her dad was talking about with Yamamoto. She decided to take pity on the black-haired teen.

"Um, dad I hope you do know that Yamamoto is gay." Tsuna said as she put down Lambo and I-pin, Fuuta let go of her waist and went to hug Iemitsu.

Alaude and Tsuna enjoyed the shocked face from Yamamoto and the relief face of Iemitsu.

"Oh really," He said, turning to look at the male teen. Yamamoto looked down thinking that he will be kicked out of the house. "Well then you are okay in my books boy."

"Huh?" Yamamoto said in confusion. _'Wasn't I suppose to be kicked out? Aren't I supposed to receive insults because I'm gay?' _

"Yea, now I don't have to worry about you taking away my precious Tuna." Iemitsu said in happiness.

Tsuna twitched but said nothing. Alaude was the one who broke the silence.

"We need to talk." Alaude said in his serious voice.

Iemitsu immediately took on a serious face too, his eyes narrowing. "Alright, Tsuna why don't you and Yamamoto take the kids to the new amusement park that just opened."

The female teen noticed the seriousness and agreed, getting the money from her father she left with the black-haired teen behind her.

"Have a seat Alaude." Iemitsu said as he sat down across from the platinum haired man. "Now what did you find."

"I looked into it like you told me to, and what you suspected was right. He left America and came here, in Namimori. Where he is I do not know, he's hiding all his traces." Alaude said, closing his eyes.

"Damnit! my biggest fear came true." Iemitsu said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Do you have any data on him."

"Unfortunately no. We believe he is using money since we haven't detected any credit cards being used from him."

"We will have to tighten security now."

"Iemitsu that's not what you should be worried about." Alaude said, cutting the blonde off. "The only thing that we all came to was that he came to finish his job."

Iemitsu's eyes widen in pure horror. "No, I WON'T LET HIM!"

**Tsuna and the Other's **

Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking with the kids, ignoring the stares they were receiving and the whispers.

"Aren't they a little to young for kids."

"Yes they are and yet they have three!"

"Youngsters these days, they ruin their life's just for pleasure."

"Their parents should be ashamed of themselves I know I would."

Fuuta, being the oldest out of the three, tried to glare at them surprising the people and the teens.

I-pin and Lambo decided to join in.

"It's okay, Tsuna-nee, Yamamoto-nii." Fuuta said.

"Yea, yea Tsuna-nee, Yamamoto-nii." Lambo said in his loud voice.

"Don't listen, they meanies Tsuna-nee and Yamamoto-nii." I-pin said.

Tsuna smiled down at them, Yamamoto doing the same.

"Thanks guys." Tsuna said.

"Haha, Sank you." Yamamoto said.

"Now how about we ride the Tea Cups?"*

"Yay!" The kids said as they led the way to the ride.

Tsuna and Yamamoto followed them, although they walked in their own pace. When they got their they sweat dropped, there Lambo was whining about wanting to ride the ride now.

"Lambo, don't be like that. Apologize now." Tsuna said.

Lambo stopped and looked up at the brunette, not wanting her to be angry at her he decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry." Lambo said, kicking the ground. Tsuna almost, almost, ran to him to hug him.

"Okay, now we can ride the ride." Tsuna said. They were about to get on when someone ran into the brunette. "OOF!"

"ACK!"

Tsuna looked up at the person who was on top of her in irritation, only to stop and stare in shock at the person with silver hair.

"Damnit woman." The person said only to stop. "Oh, its only you."

"Tsuna, are you okay." Yamamoto said in concern.

"Yea I'm fine but uh, Gokudera can you get off your kinda heavy." Tsuna said.

Gokudera said nothing as he got off of her but froze when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Gokudera~"

"Crap."

Tsuna decided to help him so she came up with the only thing, she dragged him onto the ride with them.

Fuuta, I-pin and Yamamoto rode in one tea-cup while Tsuna, Lambo and Gokudera got on another one. Lambo wanted to go faster so he sped up the wheel by himself causing them to go to a new speed that they did not know of.

"L-Lambo, I-I think t-that's e-enough..." Tsuna said as she started to faint.

It was Gokudera who stopped them.

"Damn cow, don't go so fast you will hurt Hime." Gokudera said, irritation in his voice.

"Hime?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"Oh yea, you helped me out even though I was mean to you so I decided to call you Hime." Gokudera said in a happy voice. Tsuna swore she saw his eyes sparkle but ignored it.

"Oh..."

A man cleared his throat behind them. "As much as I get paid for standing around pushing buttons, I din;t get paid for watching kids be mushy with each other. Get off the rides over."

Tsuna blushed but got off with Lambo in her arms. Gokudera on the other hand was mad.

"How dare you talk like that to Hime, I'll make you disapear." He said as he got out some dynamites.

Tsuna panicked. "Gokudera don't you _even_ dare to blow this place up. Think of all the innocent people you'll kill if you blow this place up."

This made the silver-haired teen freeze in place, he put his dynamites away but still glared at the man.

"Let's go Hime." Gokudera said as he left with her following him.

"There you are Tsuna." Yamamoto said holding I-pin and holding Fuuta's hand. "The kids are hungry."

"Alright we can go eat some food, Gokudera will you like to eat with us?" Tsuna said.

"Hai Hime." Gokudera said.

They made their way to the food court. Tsuna noticed a couple of faces and thought,_ 'Am I meeting everyone today?' _

"Chrome? Mukuro?" Yamamoto said. The two turned to see who called them.

"Oya?" Mukuro said as he was eating a purple cotton candy.

"T-Tsuna." Chrome said, also eating a purple cotton candy.

"What are you guys doing here." Mukuro said.

"Why do-" Gokudera started but Tsuna interrupted him.

"We brought the kids here to enjoy themselves for a while." Tsuna said.

"Haha, why don't you join us, Mukuro, Chrome." Yamamoto said in a smile.

"What are you doing baseball idiot." Gokudera said.

"Well since you asked we will." Mukuro said. "Come Chrome let's join them, it could be fun."

"H-Hai." The purple haired girl said.

They ate some food and then walked around to let the food settle. While walking they played some booth games to pass the time.

"Tsuna-nee Lambo wants the Beef!" Lambo said as they passed a booth that has a bunch of animals and small figures.

Tsuna looked up, it was one of those carnival games* that they had to play.

"Step right up, and play our new Water Gun game." The person said. "Come on young woman, do as your kid want play the game."

Tsuna decided to go along with Lambo's wishes. She payed for the amount and tired to play the game, she obviously failed to and lost.

"Its okay little girl maybe next time." The man said.

"I'm sorry Lambo I couldn't win it." Tsuna said with her shoulders slumped.

"Tsuna-nee!"

"Tch, I'll give it a go Hime." Gokudera said. "If it keeps the damn cow quiet."

The silver-haired teen walked up and payed to play. All he had to do was shoot the water in the hole and make the balloon pop.

"This will be easy." Gokudera said, ignoring the booth man twitch. He got into a ready position and aimed, it took him one minute for the red balloon to pop and when it did the man had his mouth opened. "Give me the Cow."

"R-Right." The man got a black cow that had armor, making the cow look like it has horns, and a green symbol on the front of his head.

Gokudera gave the toy to Lambo who jumped in joy.

"I'll name you Beef Bowl!" Lambo said as he hugged the toy, which was twice his size, to his small chest.

"T-Tsuna-nee I also want something..." Fuuta said in fear of being rejected.

"Alright then, what other games do you have sir?" Tsuna said.

The man recovered and answered. "We have a game called Baseball and Basket. Want to give it a try."

"I'll go this time Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

The brunette could only nod.

Yamamoto had to throw the baseball to the basket three times.

_'This will be easy.'_ Yamamoto thought, although he was smirking in the inside.

He threw the balls at a fast rate, but on the third throw he broke the basket in thousands of pieces.

"Opps, sorry I didn't mean to do that." Yamamoto said, turning around he looked at Fuuta. "What do you want Fuuta."

The kid looked around until he found a familiar book. Pointing he said, "That one."

"The book?"

"Hai."

"Haha, alright can I get the book." Yamamoto said.

The booth man gave him the book. Fuuta grabbed it, knowing that it was three times his size, and hugged it dearly.

Tsuna decided not to question it but she smiled.

"I-pin, you want something to?" Tsuna questioned.

The small girl nodded.

"The next game is to punch this bag, you have to beat the highest score with was 200. Can you beat it." The booth man said.

"EXTREME!" A voice said from behind the group. Tsuna and the rest turned to see Ryohei from school.

"Oh sempai."

"SAWADA I'LL EXTREMELY DO THIS IF YOU DON'T MIND." Ryohei said.

"Turf top how long have you been following us?" Gokudera said.

"FOR THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES." Ryohei said before punching the bag while yelling "MAXIMUM CANNON."

The bag ripped and hundreds of rocks fell out.

"What the hell."

Everyone was shocked to see the rocks, Mukuro and Gokudera twitched.

_'Just how strong is he!'_ They both thought.

"I-pin what do you want." Tsuna said.

The booth man turned to the record board and saw the new score, it read 300.

"That doll with the pacifier on it." I-pin said.

The man, annoyed, grabbed it and gave it to the child. It was a small male with a long black braid and bangs, he had on a traditional chinese clothes that is purple and a red pacifier sewed on its chest. I-pin hugged it and almost cried.

"The next game is Dime Pitch, you have to toss a coin and whatever it lands on is your prize." The man said.

"I'll take this one guys." Tsuna said. She went up and grabbed the coin the man handed her. She looked at it and saw that it was an orange one, small but playable.

_'Oh! That Kangaroo looks nice!'_ Ryohei thought as he eyed an orange kangaroo with yellow eyes, the kangaroo also had on armor and a yellow symbol on it. Tsuna saw the way he was eyeing the kangaroo.

_'Okay Ryohei wants the kangaroo, please let me get the kangaroo.' _Tsuna thought as she was about to throw the coin but a voice stopped her. _"To the left." _Tsuna blinked but followed.

Tossing the coin it landed on the second row, first square.

"You got the Kangaroo." The booth man said. Handing her the animal, Tsuna turned to give it to the white-haired male.

"Here, I got it for you as thanks." Tsuna said with a smile. Ryohei blink, then he accepted it with a 'Extreme thank you' and named it Garoo.

She turned and noticed that Chrome and Mukuro were eyeing the two white owls.

"May I have another go, please?" Tsuna said. She took the coin and followed her intuition. The coin landed right where she wanted it to.

The booth man gave her the two owls, apparently they came in as a set of two. They were white with armor and an indigo symbol. She thanked them and walked over to the two pineapples.

"Here I saw how you were eyeing them and got them for you." Tsuna said as she handed it to them. Chrome and Mukuro were surprised, never receiving anything from anyone let alone a gift.

"U-Um... T-Thank y-you." Chrome said as she took the stuff animals and let out a small smile. Mukuro saw the smile and decided that they weren't bad, letting out a small smile also grace his face.

Tsuna went two more times getting Yamamoto a swallow and a dog. The swallow is blue and the dog is a light brown, they both have a blue symbol on it.

"Hold up kid I forgot that the bird came with something else." The booth man said as he rummaged through the piles of toys til he found a certain one. He pulled out a small hedgehog with a purple symbol on it also.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, she took the toy and kept it with her already knowing who she will give it to.

"The next and last game is for you to throw this hoop and make sure it lands on an object. Careful some of the objects are fake, as in illusions." The booth man said.

"Kufufu, I'll take this one Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said. He took the hoops and tossed them to the glass bottles missing the ones that are illusions. He finished fast smirking as the man went around to check.

Angry the man gave him a stuff cat, the cat had red eyes and a red symbol on it. "Here take it and get lost."

"Thank you, let's go guys." Tsuna said

"Wait Tsuna, you don't want something?" Yamamoto said.

"No I'm fine. Besides I have what I wanted for a long time."

"And what's that Hime?" Gokudera said.

Tsuna turned and smiled at them all, "Friends."

**Iemitsu and Alaude **

"Then what do you suggest we do." Alaude said in a calm voice.

"We hunt him down."

"How, if we do who will look after Tsuna and the kids you brought." Alaude said.

The man stopped for a moment, thinking. He didn't get far because the door opened and in walked Tsuna with a bunch of people.

"Tuna~"

Alaude got up and left, not wanting anything to do with crowds.

"Ah, wait Alaude I need to talk to you." Iemitsu said. "Tsuna why don't you put the kids to sleep or read to them."

"Okay." Tsuna said as she took the kids up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

When they left the two adults made eye contact before agreeing.

"We have a favor to ask of you."

The adults had six pair of eyes on them, listening for the request.

**Tsuna and the Kids **

Tsuna tucked in Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

"Now what am I going to read to you all?" Tsuna said, thinking for the best story to read to them.

"How about this?" Fuuta said, holding up the red and golden book. "M-My mother use to read this to me when I was t-two..."

Tsuna smiled a warm smile. "Alright, is that ok for you guys?" Tsuna looked to the other two kids who nodded eagerly.

"Alright, lets begin. Once every decade..." Tsuna's soft voice filled up the now quiet room. When she was done reading the book she turned to see the three sleeping, she smiled another warm smile before getting off the bed. She went to grab Lambo and I-pin's stuff toy, putting them next to the owner she left quietly.

Brown eyes looked around the room where everyone was sitting, the air was tense and she can feel the seriousness in the room.

"What are you doing dad?" Tsuna said, turning to see where Alaude was, finding him leaning against the wall to the kitchen.

"Nothing my precious Tuna~ We where just talking, your made some great friends, but will it be enough." Iemitsu said, the last part was said more quietly so only the group could hear.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Alaude said making his way to the door. "Leaving."

"Ah wait, Alaude." Tsuna said, following behind him. "I need you to give this to Hibari."

The platinum haired male glanced down only to raise his eyebrow. It was a hedgehog with a weird purple symbol on it.

"Please." Tsuna said. Alaude nodded. "Thank you."

After the adult left so did the others.

"The kids are asleep, you should also go to sleep." Tsuna said. "I need to do my homework for math."

"Alright, but once your done go straight to sleep." Her dad said.

"I will." She made her way upstairs to start on her homework.

**The Next Day **

Tsuna was already up making breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be." Tsuna said cleaning her hands on the dish towel and went to answer the door only stare in shock as she saw a person standing there. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and was dressed in a black suit with a black cape on his shoulders.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The person said, the brunette nodded. "My name is Giotto, I'm your older brother."

Brown eyes widen, not even hearing the extra pair of feet running down the stairs.

"W-What?"

* * *

**And that's all for today. Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, favorited and to those who just read! I may update on Valentine's day not sure yet.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I didn't update, I was busy with school and soccer.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"I said that my name is Giotto and that I am your brother." Giotto said.

Tsuna could only stare in shock as the blond repeated what he said.

"Tsuna-nee!" Came Lambo's voice from the stairs.

"Tsuna!" Also came from I-pin.

"We are hungry." They both said together.

Tsuna snapped out of her shock.

"O-Oh, y-yea breakfast will ready in a-a f-few." Tsuna said. "Why don't you go get dad and Fuuta up in the meanwhile."

"HAI!"

"Why don't you come in, Giotto." Tsuna said as she opened the door wider. She saw him almost step on the mats with his shoes on. "If you don't mind, please take your shoes off."

Blue eyes looked down and noticed that shoes were piled up neatly, _'Japanese culture sure is weird.' _Giotto thought as he followed the instructions.

Tsuna went back to the stove and continued cooking while the blond took a seat on one of the chairs at the table.

"TUNA~"

Giotto looked up when he heard the loud voice and only saw a blur as it attached itself on the brunette.

"ACK!"

"How are you this morning." Iemitsu asked as he rubbed his cheek on the back of her head.

"Fine, now if only you let go." Tsuna said as she was done with cooking the food.

Giotto cleared his throat to get the attention of the man.

Brown eyes narrowed.

"Tsuna who is this man."

"He said-"

"NO!"

This scared the brunette.

"No...?"

"I WILL NOT HAND OVER TSUNA TO YOU!"

Chocolate and blue eyes blinked.

"Huh?"

"Dad he said he was my older brother."

"Oh." Then, "Wait I never had any other woman besides your mom."

This time it was chocolate eyes that narrowed.

"_Don't _you _ever _mention that _person _in this house while I'm still here." Tsuna said with venom in her voice. The two adults felt a shiver go down their backs._  
_

_'Scary.' _They both thought.

"Hn, looks like I'm rubbing off on you." A voice said from the door way.

The three turned to look at the voice, only to see Alaude.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Giotto just stared wondering who the person is. Alaude noticed a new face in the room, he raised a pale eyebrow in question but decided not to ask.

"Tsuna-nee, Tsuna-nee is the food ready!"

"Food, food."

"Hey wait for me!"

Tsuna started to serve the food for the kids.

"Hey Tsuna." Her dad said, when she gave a nod to let him know she is listening he continued. "I sighed the kids up to kindergarden and elementary school."

"Really." Tsuna dropped everything she has and looked at her dad with hope in her eyes.

"Yup."

"Now they have a chance to go to school and make friends. Oh I have to get them dressed and ready." Before she could leave she stopped by and asked her dad a question. "C-Can I w-walk them to school, I always wanted to do that."

Iemitsu saw the desire and hope shine in those blue eyes. Smiling he said, "Sure."

When the teen left Iemitsu turned to look at the blond.

"I have a feeling Nana sent you."

"You are not wrong Sawada-san." Giotto said as he turned to face the man. "Mom did send me here to get to know the daughter she never got the chance to meet because of you."

Iemitsu's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean."

Alaude went to the table, farthest away from them, to join in the conversation.

"Mom told me you took away Tsuna before she could even see her."

"She lied. Did you ever wonder why she didn't come find us til now. She abandoned us and left as soon as she was good enough to. She also never wanted to see Tsuna." Iemitsu said, anger in his voice.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"He's not lying. I was there when all this happened." Alaude finally spoke. "Don't you wonder why she isn't here with you."

"She said she wasn't feeling good and that she's not ready."

Tsuna was coming down the stairs when she over heard what Alaude said.

Said man snorted, then he looked at the door way. "Tsuna come in here, I think its time you know about this."

"What! Alaude don't you dare-" Iemitsu said as he slammed his hands down the table.

Alaude glared as if saying 'dare-define-me-and-suffer-the-consequences-'. Tsuna quietly walked in and sat down next to Alaude.

"What do you mean." Giotto asked the platinum blonde.

Icy blue eyes looked up to meet blue ones then warm brown ones.

"She sighed you over to your dad. She has no responsibility over you and can not make contact with you unless she wants to be arrested."

"W-What?" Giotto looked shocked.

"She lost all right over you." Alaude said as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

_Icy blue eyes looked at the long brown-haired woman on the hospital bed._

_"Are you sure."_

_"Yes I want nothing to do with that child." The woman said as she closed her eyes. The man next to her was shocked._

_"Nana, what do you mean?"_

_"It means I don't want to be the kids mother and that I am leaving you." Nana said, no emotion in her usually soft and warm voice._

_"W-What? Did I do something wrong. Please tell me if I did so that I can fix it. Please don't leave us Nana." Iemitsu's said in a pleading voice._

_"No, I will leave no matter what." Nana said. "I never cared about you what makes you think that I actually want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"I never loved you Iemitsu I just said those so that I can get some of your money bastard."_

_Iemitsu's heart shattered at those words._

_"Alaude get me those papers now." Nana said._

_Alaude nodded at left, taking Iemitsu with him._

_"She never loved me."_

Tsuna didn't now what to say, she stared at the table, she never knew that.

_'Dad never seemed sad about it though.' _Tsuna thought. _'What if he's been hiding it all behind his smiles and laughs.' _

Tsuna looked up to see her dad looking away from her gaze.

"She never told me that." Giotto said as he also dropped his gaze.

"Tsuna-nee." Fuuta said as he came down the stairs and tugged on her uniform. "We're ready for school!"

"Yea."

"School!"

"Alright let's all go now." Tsuna said as she got up to leave the room. _'Maybe he wants to join, it couldn't hurt to ask him.'_

"Do you want to some with us Giotto." Tsuna asked with a smile.

Giotto looked up and nodded. Following the kids to the school.

"Namimori Kinder and Namimori Elementary."

"Got that."

As they walked out the kids kept stating how much fun its going to be to finally go to school and that they never had the chance to go.

"So this is were you lived?" Giotto asked as he tried to make conversation.

"Yes, I spent my whole life here in this place called Namimori. What about you?"

"Italy. some of my friends will come over to meet you since they want to."

"Oh that's nice, where will they stay."

"If necessary in the streets."

"..."

"Tsuna-nee we here." I-pin said.

"Alright let's go drop off Lambo and I-pin, Giotto."

"Tsuna who is the man." Fuuta said as they dropped off the two younger kids at the Kinder.

"Oh this is Giotto, Giotto this is Fuuta, the black curly-haired one was Lambo and the one with the braid was I-pin." Tsuna said.

"Oh should I call him Giotto-nii-san, Gio-nii or Giotto-nii?" Fuuta said innocently.

Tsuna almost tripped over a rock.

"Gio-nii will be fine."

"Yay, I now have an older sibling!" Fuuta said excitedly. He ran forward with his arms stretched out on either side of him making airplane noises. "VROOOOM!"

Tsuna could only smile as she saw the happiness in Fuuta. After they were done dropping the kids off at school they headed back to the house.

"Aren't you going to school?" Giotto asked Tsuna.

"I really don't know. Dad is most likely going to work with Alaude so who will you be with?" Tsuna said.

"I'll be fine." Giotto said as he waved his hand. "I won't get lost if that's what you are worried about."

"Are you sure." Tsuna said.

"Yes I am. What kind of adult will I be if I get lost."

"Alright. I just need to go get my bag and I'll be gone. Here's my number call me in case something happens. Stay out of trouble." Said the brunette as she wrote the number on a piece of paper and gave it to the blond.

Giotto nodded absentmindedly.

Tsuna's intuition was saying to not go to school but she ignored it and left. Her dad wasn't home and left a note to let her and Giotto know.

**Hibari **

Hibari stared at the stuff animal in his office, those black beady eyes staring back into his steel grey ones.

_'Why did that herbivore give me a hedgehog.' _Hibari thought as he still looked at it. He then looked out the window and saw the brunette running to the school entrance. Getting up he walked out the Reception Room the hedgehog was on his desk where it will not be in his way when working.

Then a thought struck him, he turned the other way heading to s place he knew very well.

**Tsuna**

Tsuna was happy that she made it to her class before the late bell rang. The principle was doing a Tardy Sweep. It was when a random hall is being selected, when that hall's selected the doors in the hall are locked, locking out the late people. Those that get locked out are given either detention or have to clean the school.

"Made it just in time Sawada, they chose this hall for the tardy sweep." Her teacher said.

"Hime!" Hayato said as he had a smile on his face.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"H-Hello..."

"Hello Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome." Tsuna said. The boys decided to have the brown-haired girl call them by their first name so she went with it. She also noticed that Hayato has been very happy since yesterday. She saw when Mukuro gave Hayato the stuff cat, she smiled knowing that her friends were getting along little by little.

They were half way to class when a phone rang.

_Aitakute koishikute hanarete_

_Ano hi wa mou konai~_

_Toushin no kimi_

_Ni te o furou agero-_

Tsuna quickly answered her phone while blushing, thanking god that the teacher had stepped out, but some of the kids turned to look at her.

"Hello."

_"Hey Tsuna its Giotto, I need help..." _

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"With what?"

_"I sort of gotten into a little problem when following you to school-"_

"You followed me to school?" Tsuna said as she looked out the window just in case if she saw him.

_"Yea, the thing is that I walked inside and was ambushed by all these weird people with weird hair styles." _

It took the teen a minute to realize who her brother was talking about. The teacher just stepped in but she went on with her decision.

She hung up the phone and ran out of the classroom ignoring the calls of her teacher and friends.

_'You damn idiot I tell you not to get into trouble and you walk right into it!' _Tsuna thought as she stopped in front of the room.

She knocked and waited for the door to open and when it did she bowed to the waist.

"I am so sorry for my brothers idiocity, I swear to you it will never happen."

"Hn. We can't let him go."

"The President needs to come here."

Tsuna knew this and sighed she sat down next to the blonde.

"Tsuna who are these people."

"They are the Disciplinary Committee."

"Oh."

"What do you want." Came the perfects voice.

"Sir, we found this man trespassing the school grounds."

"Hm." Hibari turned and saw the two. "Herbivores."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I eat meat so wouldn't I be a carnivore?"

"Giotto will you shut up." Tsuna hissed.

"Who is he."

"My brother."

"He may leave but you on the other hand will be bitten to death."

"Hie!"

Blue eyes narrowed.

"Prepare your self herbivore." Hibari said as he drew his weapons and got ready.

Tsuna just got to her feet when the first strike came only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"I will not allow you to hurt my sister." Giotto said. "As her older brother I will fight you."

Tsuna looked up to see her brother's arm in front of her.

Hibari's eyes gleamed with interest and he smirked, he could feel the excitement all over his body. But before they could attack one another a platinum blonde walked in.

"That's enough."

"Hn."

"Damn."

"I came here to talk to you Kyoya."

Tsuna and Giotto stepped out of the room since Hibari gave them the look.

"If you could have escaped the ropes easier why didn't you do it earlier." Tsuna said.

"Well..." Giotto looked down at the ground before his blue eyes sparkled and he jumped in for a hug. "I wanted to see you~"

Tsuna stepped away from the arms and hit her brother on the head. "Idiot."

"Why are you so mean to your own brother all I want is a hug." Giotto said. "Is that too much to ask!"

"Yes it is."

Even though she tried real hard Giotto fell to his knees and hugged her waist. He rubbed his head on her stomach.

"Yay she's letting me hug her!" Giotto said as he smiled and squeezed her. The door to the Reception Room opened and out stepped Alaude and Hibari.

Alaude raised an eyebrow but said nothing while Hibari's eye twitched, his fingers twitching to bring out his weapon and smacking the blonde blue-eyed adult.

Giotto stilled but narrowed his eyes at Hibari who glared at him. If anyone could pay close attention they could see purple and orange sparks.

"Anyways what are you doing here Alaude?" Tsuna questioned.

"Business."

"Oh."

"You should be careful the past haunts us."

Brown eyes widen before darkening. "I know."

"You should talk don't keep your friends in the dark otherwise you will pay the consenquences." Alaude said.

"Yea."

"Now I was told to bring a certain person to your house."

Tsuna and Alaude looked down to look at the certain person.

"Alright."

Alaude grabbed Giotto by the waist, ignoring the gaps that left his mouth, and carried him over his shoulder. Tsuna could only stare at the Alaude's back.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna turned to look at Hibari, said teen left into the room making the brunette follow him. When she entered she noticed an item that was not there in the beginning. Tilting her head she wanted to question it but decided against it.

Hibari sat down in his chair while Tsuna walked up to his desk and stood in front of him. Reaching into his drawer he pulled out a familiar hedgehog. Tsuna blushed a little but managed to control it.

"What is this."

"It's a present from me to you."

"Why?"

She smiled at this and answered his question honestly.

"For still talking to me and not thinking of me as a useless person."

Hibari was surprised at the answer, he got up and walked around the desk, Tsuna flinched thinking that she will get bitten. But he surprised her when he put his arms on either side of her trapping the brunette, making his chest collide with her small back.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

Tsuna's whole face blushed, she didn't know if it was because of the way he said it or his hot breath on her ear.

"Y-Your Wel-lcome."

Hibari made her turn towards him, which she did, and stared into her warm brown eyes. Tsuna stared into his cold steel grey eyes not noticing his left arm moving. Hibari made a grab towards the bag and reached inside to pull out a stuff animal. He gave it to her.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked down and what she saw made her brown eyes widen. It was an orange lion cub with what looked like flames as the hair and the end of its tail. The lion had a metal part on top of its head with an orange symbol on it, just like the others.

"It's a thank you." Hibari said as he looked away from her, blush on his face. Tsuna looked up and smiled she leaned over and hugged him. An arm around his waist and the other around her stuff lion, she buried her face into his chest. Hibari froze but then moved his arms around her waist liking the way it fit.

"Thanks, Hibari. I love it."

She was going to kiss his cheek when Hibari suddenly turned making their lips brush. They both froze not knowing what to do. Hibari decided to make the first move, he leaned over so that he could feel her soft lips, holding back a groan. Tsuna was still in shock but got out of it when she felt the lips star moving, deciding to follow she tried her best.

Hibari was about to open his mouth when the door opened.

_"OH HELL NO."_

* * *

**The english lyrics are:**

**I wanted to see you, I missed you and you left**

**That day won't come anymore~**

**The life-size wave the hand to the distant**

**hitomi65: Thank you.**

**micar: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**CrystalAquaCrimson27: I'm so glad you love my story and as you can see they already did~**

**Deirdre Hikari: Thanks, I'm sure we all love Giotto who could possibly hate him.**

**Thanks to all my people who took time out of their busy schedule(?) to review. Also to all those who favorited or followed the story and those who just read it. You guys rock!**

**Please review :3**


End file.
